Sting of the Sea
by IloveSasukeShinoNeji
Summary: When Ben and Saoirse go out for what they thought was just a swim like any other, Ben ends up getting stung by venomous jellyfish. With Ben's fever climbing as the poison spreads and time running out, it's up to Saoirse to find a way to save her older brother, before it's too late. (Post film)
1. Chapter 1

(It's been almost 6 years since I've posted or updated any of my fanfics. My fanfic name was IloveNejiSasukeShino and I haven't written anything since middle school lol I was reading through many poorly written fics and boy did I need to learn how to spell check lol though I'm sure I'll still make a few grammar mistakes, hopefully this story flows smoother than any of my previous ones. Also I probably won't update the ones I wrote all those years ago, but who knows? Anyway, I recently finished the beautifully animated Irish film, "Song of the Sea." I realized there was no fanfic category for this movie, so I made a request on the website! Until they put the category up though, I'm posting my work on deivanart. Enjoy!)

 _ **Sting of the Sea**_

Chapter 1

It had been months since Bronagh had made her final departure with the fairy creatures into the otherworld and Saoirse had shed her selkie skin for the last time. Although they were without their mother, they continued to live their lives with a smile on their face, knowing she was at peace now with her own kind. Conor had begun to smile again too, and Ben and Saoirse had become the best of friends. They swam in the ocean near their lighthouse nearly every day as the seals helped guide them through the sea.

Late in the afternoon Ben and Saoirse were going for a swim, with their loyal dog Cu by their side. They were playing and laughing in the sea...

"Look, Saoirse!" Ben swam towards a distant sea rock, "Dúlamán! Just like the fairies sang about in their songs." He grabbed a fistful of the green seaweed and waved it to her. "You know I heard somewhere that you can eat this stuff." Cu and Saoirse gave looks of distain.

"Ben... I don't think you should eat things without knowing for sure..." Saoirse said as Cu barked in agreement.

"Hey, what's life without a little risk." Ben took a bite of the seaweed. A look of instant regret went across his face. "On second thought, maybe you're right... ugh... Taste like salty feet."

"Hehe!" Saoirse giggled at her brother's disgusted look.

"And what are you 'laughin at you silly selkie? Come here!" Ben tackled Saoirse in the water.

"Haha, Ben, no stop!" Saoirse laughed as she swam away from him.

"I'm gonna get you, you slippery little seal." Ben swam after her. As he swam he noticed a pinkish blue, shell shape bobbing in the water. "What the?" He stopped for a second as he noticed it bob closer towards him and Saoirse, "Saoirse, look out!"

"Huh?" Saoirse then noticed the bobbing creatures as well. It was a jellyfish! She stopped swimming and started to panic.

"Don't move." Ben picked up a near by floating stick. "I'll get it away." He slowly moved closer to the creature. "Got it!" and in one swift pull he flung it into the distance. The jelly's tentacles, however, were longer than Ben imagined and he was lashed on the arm with a sharp sting.

"Ahhh!" Ben winced in pain, "Oww..." He clutched his arm where they jelly had left it's mark.

"BEN!" Saoirse exclaimed as Cu barked in shock as well. They swam towards Ben. The frightened jelly, bobbed away. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Feic, that really hurt..." Ben looked down at the whiplash on his arm. "What the heck kinda jelly was that anyway?" Cu swam under Ben's arm to give him a lift out of the water.

Just then Conor emerged from the lighthouse and called out to them.

"Ben! Saoirse! Supper time. Come inside and dry off with some clothes before we eat. I don't want you catching your deaths out here." Conor called.

Ben, Cu, and Saoirse came out of the water, Saoirse continued to look at Ben with concern.

"It's alright, it's just a jelly sting. I'll put some vinegar packs and ice on it. It'll be fine in no time at all." Ben smiled through his pain.

Saoirse wasn't totally convinced, but walked towards the lighthouse to prepare for supper.

"Ahh..." Ben winced again, placing a hand over the now bright red sting marks. The sky above began to gray and thunder could be heard above. A storm was coming. Ben ran behind to catch up with his sister as Cu followed and the clouds began to darken.

End of Chapter 1

(I realize I write a lot of stories like this)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ben, Conor, and Saoirse all sat around the table as Cu sat under Ben's feet. Conor and Saoirse happily ate their food, while Ben blankly stared and picked at his. Thunder crashed outside and rain began to pour.

"Whew, what a storm tonight, eh?" Conor exclaimed. He looked over to see Ben stirring his food around, but not eating. "What's the matter Ben, it's your favorite, fresh salmon. I fished it myself this 'mornin." Conor said proudly.

"I'm just not very hungry I guess..." Ben mumbled under his breath.

"Not hungry? What's wrong? Did you eat something funny down by the water again?" Conor chuckled trying to make light of the comment.

"I ate some Dúlamán... but it was only a little." Ben sighed. "I just have a headache, that's all"

Saoirse looked at Ben with worried eyes and Conor exchanged a glance with her to confirm that he should be worried too.

"What's the matter then?" Conor asked. "You 'feelin alright?" Conor began to reach a hand towards Ben's forehead...

"It's nothin... I'm just not hungry..." Ben pulled back, but the swift motion made him wince again in pain and grab his arm. His face began to turn pale and his vision started to blur. "What's... 'happenin..."

"Ben?" Conor stood up as Cu backed out from under the table and began to bark.

"I feel... dizzy..." Ben fainted out of his seat.

"BEN!" Conor caught him before he hit the ground.

"BEN!" Saoirse jumped up as well. Conor held Ben in his arms as he weakly coughed.

"I don't feel so good, dad..." Ben shivered and coughed again as he buried himself into his father's chest and lost consciousness.

"Ben!?" Conor turned his boy to face him. His hand went under Ben's bangs as he felt the heat radiate off his forehead. "He's burning up! We have to get him to a doctor." Conor rose to his feet. "Saoirse, grab a blanket, we'll take the boat over to the mainland."

Saoirse grabbed the blanket and handed it to her father. Cu barked with concern as they ran about the house. Conor swaddled Ben with the blanket in his arms. They all ran down the stairs and Conor burst open the front door only to see the storm had worsened. The boat was tipped over and was in no condition to go to the mainland.

"Shoot!" Conor yelled as they all ran back inside. He placed Ben on the couch in their living room and went for the phone. "I'll just have to phone Dan and see if he can take us across. I know it's late, but what choice do we have."

Saoirse and Cu went to Ben's side as he rolled over in his unconscious state. His cheeks were flushed with fever. Sweat ran down his face as Saoirse ran a hand across his forehead. She fetched a cold towel and dabbed her brother's forehead.

"Saoirse..." Ben moaned. Saoirse grabbed his hand and smiled.

He picked up the phone only to hear no dial tone. "Great, the storm cut off the line." Conor ran a hand across his face. "Now what do we do?" He sat down on the ground next to Saoirse and noticed the redness in his son's cheeks. "I guess we should get him into bed and try to get the fever down as much as we can for now..." Conor picked Ben up and walked up the stairs. Saoirse began to make a bowl of ice water and grabbed more towels. Cu sat by her feet and whimpered as Saoirse broke down the ice.

End of Chapter 2 (I don't know what it is I love about these stories, but it's pretty much all I write.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Conor had carried Ben up the stairs and into his bedroom. He began to take off his clothes and put him into pajamas when Ben regained consciousness "Dad..." He whispered weakly.

"Ben, thank goodness, you're awake." Conor smiled down at Ben.

"What's happening?" Ben asked.

"You're very sick, Ben. You've got a fever. I'm not sure what's wrong, but we're going to try and bring it down, okay?" Ben nodded as Conor continued to change his clothes when he noticed the red lash on his arm. "Ben... what is that?"

"A jelly sting. It got me right before supper, it's no big deal though." Ben coughed.

"Ben, jellyfish stings can be poisonous!" Conor exclaimed.

"But, I've been stung before...and nothing like this... has... happened..." Ben started to nod off again as Conor finished changing him.

"What did it look like? Was the jellyfish different than usual?" Conor tried to keep Ben awake for more information.

"I suppose... so... I can't... remember..." Ben passed out again.

"Ben, stay awake. I need to know. Ben!" Conor looked upon his son, but his breathes had once again become shallow and weak. Conor brought the covers up to Ben's chin and sighed.

Saoirse and Cu came up the stairs with ice water and towels. "I have stuff to lower his fever, dad." She placed the bowl by Ben's bedside and soaked the towel. She pressed it into his forehead and his breathes became a little more eased.

"Saoirse... Did you see the jelly that stung your brother earlier?" Conor asked.

"Yes, why?" Saoirse continued to press the towel onto Ben's forehead.

"I believe that it may have been poisonous. Could you remember what it looked like?" He stood and walked towards the bookcase.

"Yeah, it was kind of pinkish blue with a little clearness and had a sorta of shell shaped fin. I had never seen one like it before." she looked at her father with concern. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure," He rummaged through the bookshelf. "But I may have an idea of how to find out." He rummaged some more "Ah, here we go." He pulled a book off the shelf as Saoirse gathered around with her father. Cu placed his head at the end of Ben's bed. Conor flipped through the pages until he found what Saoirse had been talking about.

"That's it!" She pointed to the page.

"The Portuguese man o' war, or bluebottle jellyfish. Doesn't seem like they're normally from around here. It says stings usually cause severe pain to humans, leaving whip-like, red welts on the skin...the venom is very poisonous and can travel fast causing intense pains, including fever, shock, and interference with heart and lung function. It may also cause... death." Conor's voice dropped. "No, that can't be? He can't..."

"Dad, wait!" Saoirse pointed to the treatment section. "Look, a natural remedy to the sting. Feamainn dearg... red seaweed?"

"What? Where is it found?" Conor scanned the page

"It looks like it grows not too far from here, but it's still a ways out into the sea. It also only grows at the bottom of the sea..." Saoirse read as her voice trailed off.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph..." Conor stood up and knelt beside Ben at his bedside.

Saoirse looked at the book and back to her father as he brushed a hand across Ben's face. Saoirse gazed out at the storm, and then out at the sea. She could see her seal friends playing around the water, even with the rough waves.

"I could get it." Saoirse said.

"What? You think I'm daft enough that I'd let you go out in this storm? There's no way, especially now that you're without your selkie powers?" Conor stood up. "I'm going to fetch some pain killers and hope that helps bring the fever down." He headed down the stairs "We'll just have to think of something else..."

Saoirse continued to read into the book... She placed the book on the floor and went to Ben's side. She gazed upon her brother as his breathing became more and more labored. "Ben..." Saoirse looked out the window again, and saw her seal friends continuing to play. She'd made up her mind... She stood up and went to her closet. She grabbed a coat, her brother's string dispenser and few other various supplies and went downstairs.

Conor was rooting through a cabinet in the kitchen. "It's got to be in here somewhere..." He pulled bottle after bottle down from the shelf. Saoirse tip toed passed her preoccupied father and snuck out the front door.

"Sorry, dad..." the door closed behind her.

End Chapter 3


End file.
